


Like a Puppy

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe laughs again. "This isn't some Jersey boy speech. I spent most of my childhood in New York anyway. This is the how to deal with Pete speech."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) posted [this picture.](http://pics.livejournal.com/rsadelle/pic/000a1000) I said, "I am especially amused by the one where Travis and the other guy are like, 'Picture taking! Pose!' and Pete is all, 'Doggy!'" This led to a discussion of how Pete was the kid who always had to be reminded to be soft with the kitty. Not that he would want to hurt anyone or anything, just that he was enthusiastic when he wanted to play. And then I wrote a snippet about Gabe warning Bebe about that quality.

With the boys jostling for showers and slapping each other's asses or whatever other vaguely gay stuff they get up to, Bebe gets left alone with Gabe. He's lounging on the couch drinking their beer while she makes sure she has all her stuff. Pete aside, they're not an irresponsible band.

"So," Gabe says, "how are you settling into this?"

"Fine." Bebe considers clipping her handcuffs back onto her belt, but stuffs them into her bag instead.

Gabe laughs. "That's good. You don't take any shit, do you?"

"I try not to." Bebe zips up her bag and looks around the dressing room.

"That's good." Gabe waves his beer at her. "Sit down."

Bebe arches her eyebrows at him, but she has all her stuff packed and ready to go, so she sits. "I have to tell you, if this is some kind of Jersey boy speech, you should know that I grew up in New York and you don't scare me."

Gabe laughs again. "This isn't some Jersey boy speech. I spent most of my childhood in New York anyway. This is the how to deal with Pete speech."

"I think I've got that one," Bebe says.

"You're doing all right," Gabe says. "Pete's never going to try to do something stupid - well, not something stupid that's going to hurt you - but he's a little rough when he just wants to play."

"Like a puppy." Bebe tucks one leg up under herself so she can face Gabe. "So far you're not telling me anything I don't already know." She cranes her head around so she can look toward the showers. "And you're running out of time."

Gabe looks a little put out when she turns back to him. "Fine," he says, "give me your phone."

Bebe pulls it out of her pocket but hesitates before giving it to him. "Why?"

"I'm gonna give you my number. You ever want advice on how to deal with Pete, you call me."

Bebe gives him her phone and waits until he hands it back to her before she says, "You're the third guy to give me his number for that very reason. I'm starting to think it's true and not just that you're all hitting on me." She shoves the phone in her pocket and gets up so she's out of the way when the boys come tumbling back into the room three seconds later.


End file.
